Homesick
by asagohan-no-bento
Summary: A small fluffy one!shot in which Frisk gets a bit of a cold and the Skelebros try to help. SanxFrisk fluff. Don't you think you deserve to read something sweet today? R&R
**A-n-B: oh hi there! So it's been a good several years since I've done any fanfiction, but I'm just so enraptured by Undertale that I felt compelled to contribute to the fandom. Hope you'll enjoy this small fluffy one!shot I cranked out while orienting some ideas for a different story. Have fun!**

 **Disclaimer: After all these years and I still own nothing, talk about depressing.**

 **Homesick:**

"AAA-CHOOOO!"

Sans and Papyrus jumped at the noise.

"HUMAN! I...I- AH, DON'T MEAN TO BE RUDE BUT WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT THING THAT YOU JUST DID?!"

Frisk gingerly wiped her nose on a baggy blue sleeve. "Sneeze." They helpfully supplied.

"what the hell is a sneeze?" Sans asked, the human gave them both a small look.

"Well, it's something that humans do when they have dust in their nose or when they're-" They started making a weird face, "they're- AAA-CHOO."

Sans and Papyrus jumped again, eyeing the human like they had just committed some heinous act.

"...they're sick." Frisk finished, wiping their nose again, "I don't feel so good..."

Now that the Skelebros looked at the small human they noticed they did seem strangely pale, for Frisk anyways, a bit flushed in their cheeks, and they seemed to be shaking uncontrollably.

Papyrus was the first to jump in, "FEAR NOT HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE YOU THE BEST SPAGHETTI YOU HAVE EVER SEEN! SO GOOD THAT SIMPLY GAZING UPON IT WILL MAKE YOU FEEL-"

Frisk let out another resounding sneeze, the skeletons looked beyond creeped out.

"hey kid, do you think you could _aaachoo_ se not to do that?" Sans eyed them with just the smallest hint of concern.

They had never seen Frisk like this. "Sorry, I can't help it." The words were followed by a rather long coughing fit. Another thing that freaked out the monsters.

But instead of interrogating the human further, they picked up the hint that maybe Frisk needed some help. Sans and Papyrus exchanged glances.

They finally arrived at their home and were prompt to get the small now shaking person into the slightly less cold walls of their house.

"hey kid, your face is really red," Sans commented, lifting a boney hand up to their forehead.

Frisk was burning up.

They let out a sigh at the cold contact Sans had given them.

"they're sweltering pap," He relayed to his brother. Papyrus seemed to go a little frantic.

"WHAT DO WE DO BROTHER? WHY ARE HUMANS SO STRANGE?!"

Frisk seemed to cringe away from the screaming entity that the taller skeleton naturally was.

Sans didn't let that go unnoticed. "pap, you need to use your inside voice, for the kid yeah?"

Papyrus instantly clamped his hands over his mouth. Silence was as close to inside voice that Papyrus would ever get and frankly this was as good a tactic as any.

The shorter of the two skeletons then turned his focus back to the sick human. They looked ragged, "hey kid, this may feel a little weird..."

Frisk let out a small 'eep!' as Sans surrounded them with his blue magic, fully encapsulating their being. They felt their feet gently lift off the ground and Sans gently guided them up the stairs, across the hallway and into his bedroom.

Frisk was almost too overcome with everything they were feeling to really register where they were. The soft magic surrounding them felt cool and comforting with the almost guaranteed fever that they were running and the lack of gravity weighing down on their sore muscles and joints was a great relief.

Sans brought out his other hand, which began to softly glow as well, and easily started moving aside any stray or obstructing objects in his mess of a room with ease.

Softly, the short skeleton lowered Frisk onto his bed, one hand pulling the covers over them once they were laying down fully. His magic started diminishing around the human. They groaned from the loss.

Sans had never seen Frisk like this in all their times together in the Underground. He was at a loss of what to do. How to help.

Maybe there were some leftover research books in his lab he could refer to? He knew he had at least one or two rare human centric books back from his experiments with Gaster.

"Sans..." Frisk said weakly as the other went to leave the room.

"shh, rest up." Was his quiet response.

The human groaned as they tried to turn towards their friend. "Stay awhile?"

His ever present smile turned into a small smirk, "sure thing." He took a couple more steps towards the sickly being.

"Mm," Frisk made a weak gesture that Sans didn't understand.

"hmm?" He responded, "whatcha need kiddo?"

"Mm!" They gestured again a bit more firmly. Their petite hand went towards his.

"this?" Sans looked at his hand, remembering how soothed they seemed at his cold boney touch before when they were downstairs.

The human nodded weakly.

Sans shook his head endearingly, "here."

His hand met the human's forehead again, still hot and sleek with sweat. Some emotion tugged at Sans's ribcage.

It was a deep seated sense of helplessness. Sans rarely had the opportunity to feel such a thing.

Frisk gave out a happy sigh at the touch, careening their neck to try and get their head more fully in the skeleton's grasp. He smiled at their antics.

They kept squirming to get more cool contact on their hot skin. Sans placed his other hand on their cheek, hoping it would help with some relief.

They seemed contented for a bit, eyes closed and breath evening, until they started wiggling again, face moving in his grasp.

Frisk seemed to sigh in frustration.

"Could you maybe," they seemed to be contemplating their next words, "maybe just get in here with me?"

Sans's eye sockets widened the minutest bit. "i uh, you sure kid?"

The nodded groggily. "Yeah, like a living ice pack."

Frisk would chalk their words up to the fever, but Sans knew better than to argue. They were always so 'filled with determination' or whatever it was that they were always declaring around different parts of the Underground.

"alright, but just this once capiche?"

A small smile made it to the human's flushed face as Sans climbed in besides them. Frisk instantly relaxed into the drastic temperature drop that his presence created under the blankets.

Sans had no idea what to do with his arms or legs so he awkwardly laid them around the human's warm form, "well...this is... _ice_."

Frisk still somehow managed to muster a small chuckle, "You really are super _cool_ Sans."

A small dust of blue appeared on the skeleton's cheekbones, his smile widening.

Moments passed and Sans started to feel more at ease, lulled into a sense of security by Frisk's slow breathing.

He glanced at the human, they were fast asleep, pink filling both their cheeks and a small sheen of sweat covering their features.

He was blown away.

They looked so peaceful, he had never seen them like this. That shade of blue grew a little bit darker.

He slowly adjusted himself so as not to wake the sleeping person besides him, moving into a more effective spooning position, pulling Frisk flush against himself.

Sensations ran across his body, small blips of feelings that he couldn't yet identify. Frisk snuggled into his embrace.

"If I'm cool kid," Sans thought, slowly drifting off into what would be the most peaceful sleep in recent memory, "then you're the _cool_ est."

 **A-n-B: Hope you all enjoyed! Please feel free to leave a review if you enjoyed it! It means a lot.**

 **There's so much that I love about these characters and this world and the fandom is so truly talented it's been awesome to see everyone's creative contributions. Like there really isn't one thing I've seen that I've disliked and these can be completely contradicting ideas. Toby did an awesome job with this game and world and I'm having a blast learning everything I can about it. Sorry for the ramble, but I'm seriously gushing with love (the good kind) for this game.**

 **Hey and if there are any dedicated readers out there who clicked hoping this was an update for an old story...yeah sorry about that.**


End file.
